Theme Parkz
Theme Parkz is a family theme park editor game, where everyone gets to build their parks and share them to other players. Must be 6 and up. Gameplay * Challenge: Want to prove your the greatest theme park player? Then test your skills here. You win a new coaster design each time you win. * Sandbox: Build it however you want it from scratch. Choose bases like small desert, or Large City. You choose. * Share: Only accessable for Facebook users, they can share their parks to get more publicity. But at least checking a lark out is free of charge. Coasters * Mine Cart (Gci Wooden) * Tobbogan (4 seater wpoden coaster) * Tornado (Gravity Group Wooden) * Monster (6 seater Wooden) * Mutant (Rmc Wood-Steel) * Revolution (Rmc Steel) * Raptor (Rmc Trex) * Classic (Scwarzkoft Steel Coaster) * Dragon's Tail (Junior coaster) * Ladybug (Junior Coaster) * Screwdriver (Mauaur Spinning Coaster) * Texas Rail (Arrow Mine Train) * Rio Express (Vekoma Mine Train) * Mice (Mack Wild Mouse) * Crazy (S&S El Loco) * Twister (Spinning Wild Mouse) * Rocket (Scwarzkoft Jet Star 2) * Fox (B&M Floorless) * Wolf (B&M Sit-Down) * Viper (B&M Stand Up) * Cobra (Togo Stand Up) * Shuttle (Arrow Hypercoaster) * Diamond (B&M Hypercoaster) * Yeti (Mack Bobsleigh) * World War Free (Arrow Suspended) * Bat (Arrow Suspened Floorless) * Ghost (B&M Wing Rider) * Eagle (B&M Inverted) * Pepper (Vekoma SLC) * Robot (Gerstuaur Infinity) * Diving Bomb (Diving Coaster- 8 per row) Family Rides * Carousel (Merry Go Round) * Carousel 2x (Double Decker Merry Go Round) * Spectator Wheel (Ferris Wheel) * Sun Wheel (Fairground Ferris Wheel) * Naked Eye Wheel (Hubless Wheel) * Froggie Ride (S&S Frog Hopper) * Sky School (Larson Flying Scooters) * Traffic Jam (Bumper Cars) * Baron (Red Baron) * Mindbender (Eli Bridge Scrambler) * Viking Ship (Huss Pirate Ship) * Reflection Hall (Mirror Maze) * Around the World (Zanperla Samba Tower) * Mexican City Express (Rio Grande) * Catapillar Trails (Wacky Worm) * Flashback (Tilt a Whirl) * Wormy (Catapillar) * Voyager (Zamperla Balloon Race) * Mad Tea Party (Teacups) * Mini Tea Party (Small Teacups) * Observation (100 ft. Sky Tower) * Hawk's Nest (Condor) * Funslide (Slide) * Ring of Fire (Huss Troika) * Seasick (Rockin' Tug) * Storm (Tornado (Wisdom)) * Sea Monster (Octipus) * Drive 500 (Speedway) * Dance (Whip) * Madhouse (Mad House) * Squid (Monster) * Frisbee Swing (Yo Yo) * Turtle (Tumble Bug) * Kangaroo (Jump Around lrg) * Wasp (Falling Star) Thrill Rides * Gears (Huss Top Spin) * Samuri (Mondial Top Scan) * Fear (S&S Double Shot Tower) * Scream (S&S Combo Tower) * Gyro (Intamin Gyro Drop Tower) * Shockwave (Zamperla Power Surge) * Breakdance (Huss classic Enterprise) * Chaos (Chance Khaos) * Pendullum (Mondial Revolution) * Energy (Chance Revolution) * Skycoaster (Skycoaster) * Limit (Sling Shot) * King Kong (Air Race) * Gun (Disko Large) * Pistol (Disko Small) * Mansion (Haunted House) * Brain Teaser (Unicoaster) * Poison (Chance Zipper) * Surf's Up (Moby Dick) * Vertigo (Booster (Huss)) * Vulture (Screamin Swing) * Alien (Ufo) * Car Wreck (Hurricane) * Forcefield (Gravitron) * Riptide (Musik Express) * Vegas (Wipeout) * Demon (Freefall) * Fireball (Super Loop) * Party! (Breakdance) * Avalanche (Bayern Kurve) * Overdrive (Rock O Plane) * Hurl (Huss new Enterprise) * Space (Orbitor) * Glory nights (Starflyer 100 ft.) * Night Lights (Starflyer 200 ft.) * Army (Paratrooper) * Breaker (Looping Ship) * Bobs (Matterhorn) * Sawblade (Kamikaze) * Stoplight (Booster (Fabbri)) * Virus (Rotor) Category:Family Category:Video Games Category:E for Everyone Category:Theme parks